Changed My Life
by ImthatAngel
Summary: Kara is a young girl with a very troubled past. When she moves to LAME-a as she calls it she rediscovers something she once loved and maybe she'll discover someone new to love too. Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Changed my life.**

**A Glee Fanfic**

Hey this is the first fnfic ever written by me I just didn't post it until now because I got a little excited over the others oopsy so bear with me please review and sub. So in this fic the main character is an OC so like I said give it a chance Thnx! BTW Kara's out fit Brigans and Celia's are on my profile. …I think… annnnnnywayyyy KK. AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd Scene…

WMHS. Everywhere I turn stupid cheerleaders and there stupid uniforms. Does something about those short skirts ill there Iq. Why would someone _want_ to wear that 24/7? Cliché much. I look over to see my brother Brigan somewhat smiling at something my sister Celia says. I try to imagine what we look like from someone on the outside. Pretty mismatched id guess. Brigan blonde with his golden boy looks face set in it's default smirk and ever perfect hair (I still cannot figure out how he does that ,once me Brigan and Sel fell into a muddy ditch and his hair was still perfect sooo friggen typical ). Sel's also blonde. Her hair finds its way past her behind when its down and straight, this morning I'd braided it so it flowed down her back and stopped just short of her waist. Sel is good looking too but where Brigan might be considered "hot" Sel is cute her cheeks are slightly pudgy but only to the point where you can tell she's not anorexic and she blushes crazy easily. Now I bet your wondering about me. Kara. Well I'm half Latina – half black with jet-black hair that when totally curly reaches my shoulder blades but usually its straight and I flip it my burgundy highlights are a personal touch. My favorite color is black too. Which I guess fits the stereotype for a girl like me.

"Right Karz?" "What." Apparently Celia was talking all this time and as usual I'm

"Totally spacing out." Oops "Leave her be Sel." Brigan ever my savior. "Sorry Sel wasn't paying attention" She sighs in frustration. "Obviously and I was saying that we should think about what sports were going to do for extra curricular's are important on a collage application you know." Both Brigan and me look at each other and start to laugh. Celia is our always-prepared trouble stopper. Which would be awesome if Brigan and me didn't have a tendency to both loves causing it so much. "Sel we are going to tell you this in the nicest way we can." I say slowly. Brigan snorts. "Not me here it is Don't Care." Here's my cue to laugh me and Brigan are double trouble .Sel huffs as we pass what is our first class of the day Senior Spanish. See my mom is Puerto Rican. Brigan and Celia were adopted both as infants so even though me and Celia are freshman and Brigan is a junior were fluent in Spanish but the school board here in LAME-a insisted we at least take the Senior course and take the exam at the end of the year. Idiots.

The first thing I notice about the class are the music stands. Why would they have music stands in a Spanish room?

"Hi you must be the advanced students I've been expecting hi I'm . for short." A tall man with short curly hair and a sweater vest that looks to be about 39 or so comes up to us smiling warmly.

"Why are there music stands in here?" Ahhh Brigan always straight to the point. Mr. Shue looks around as if just noticing the stands. "Oh. I'm also the mentor for Glee club here do you like singing." Brigan's response is the same one he always gives when someone asks us this. "No. None of us do." His voice is tenderly frigid and slightly dismissive. "Oh." says unfazed. "Well there are a lot of other clubs here we have at McKinley. But in the mean time lets get down to business I assign seats so ummmmm. Brian right?" "Brigan" B says with conviction I know for a fact he hates people messing up his name or thinking it's a typo. "Sorry. can sit next to Mercedes." A black girl on the other side of the room raises her hand and Brigan looks at me and I nod before he saunters off to his seat then Introducing himself to his desk mate who I'm pretty sure thinks he's god. "All right and uh Kara?" says questioningly looking at me and I nod. "Great you can sit next to Finn." I look around and my eyes land on the guy that is pointing to. He's brunette with short hair and probably about 6'7. I'm pretty sure its more to keep me from gawking then being such an awesome sister but I turn around and ask Sel is she ok she confirms and I make my way over to Finn's table doing another brief once over of him. The only thing I can find that I don't like is the clothes. Boy looks like he's wearing the grown man version of Osh Koch. Then he turns around. "Hi. I'm Finn. Sorry I forgot your name I'm not really that smart." Then he sort of laughs. "That's a bit underestimating yourself don't you think?" As I say this I give my trademark eyebrow raise. He looks at me as if expecting it to be a trick question. "Umm. I guess? Wait you look kind of young to be in this class" I have to laugh. I stop when I see the dejected look on his face usually I would roll my eyes and turn around thinking how completely dumb he looked but I don't know what it is about him I feel like the need to reassure him. "Oh. I wasn't laughing at you I just…um get that a lot." His-Finns- face mellow out to a smile that I automatically assume is there 90% of the time "Oh. OK so how old are you?" I smile and almost answer right before I see Brigan on the other side of the room glaring in our direction . "Uhh. I'm a.. um-" "Are you Ok" I haven't taken my eyes off Brigan since I noticed him first look over here. I don't like B looking at me like that, I've seen that look before. I DON'T LIKE THAT LOOK. "Uh yeah its just its kind of hard to talk when you have big brother watching your every move." I gesture over to Brigan and Finn looks over to see what I'm talking about. "Oh. Yeah Whys he looking at me like that?" _Adios mio! _"He's my older brother he's kind of over protective." A look of understanding comes over Finns face. "So why don't you try out for glee club?"

"I don't sing" I've practiced this over and over so it comes out automatically now. "Well that's Ok its still really fun I mean we have this one girl and she hates it she's just there till we can find someone else and she cant sing either but- '' "Whoa whoa whoa" I cut him off "Who said I cant sing." Finn looks at me confused then answers. "You did?" "No." I say sharply. "I said I _don't_ sing. I said nothing at all about I cant" Finn looks at me his eyes lighting up. "So you can sing." "Yes" "Like Well" "Yes" "So you'll join" "NO" "Why" "Because I said so" Here he goes with that look again. "Look I don't sing it's a personal thing" His face transforms into one of understanding just as I hear clear his throat right in front of us. "In the future Ms. Fuentes could you at least pretend to pay attention. Even if you don't need it he does." He says raising an eyebrow at both Finn and myself. "We can finish this discussion after Class." I roll my eyes and put my elbow on my desk leaning my head against my fist and raising my eyebrows right back. I hope he gets the message. I have no intention on doing _that_.

KK so whatdaya think review and click the little blue button on the bottom of the screen. So a few points all of the characters from the show are here, They are seniors, Rachael and Finn are off at the moment, Rachael is still a vindictive annoying bitch. Kay and ummmm this is not all about Kara this is just sort of an intro to the new characters This is a Finn/OC pairing but I love drama and suggestions so tell me what ya think thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

October 21, 2016

"Angel. Where are you?" A young Jewish man walked into a penthouse apartment in SOHO New York.

"I'm in the shower. Wait a minute." A voice calls from a nearby bathroom.

The man sighed and sat down the brown bag he had in his hand. He took his phone out of his pocket to check a text message and then sits it on the table.

"Yo. Sam's outside." The man calls toward the bathroom and starts to take food out of the brown bag.

"Hey." He turns around to see a beautiful dark skinned girl with long curly black hair come out of a steamy bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey. Were are my smurfs?"The young man looks around the apartment then rests his eyes on the girl.

"By the way, you look hot in blue." The girl turns around from putting her phone in her oversized book bag.

"Shut up Puck." She starts to walk toward the back of the large apartment. Puck chuckled and pulled open the refrigerator door. He looked around and sees a large carton of pomegranate juice marked "Jace".

"Hey Kara. Whys this-" Kara walks into the room silencing him with her hand.

"Marked with Jace's name? He's going through this weird color thing. He won't drink anything not red. Oh he has to go to the doctors today anyway remember so ask her if this is just a normal faze or … you know, what ever." Puck nodded at Kara's explanation.

"Hey you still have that play – thing at school tonight right?" Puck asked watching Kara from his place perched on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Uh… yeah and Sam's in it too so Mercedes is coming, so is Kurt and that makes me nervous."

"What makes you nervous about Kurt?" Puck questioned confused.  
"Duh." Was all Kara said as she grabbed 2 apples and a protein bar.

"I mean I love Kurt but he's the most critical person I-"

"Daddy!" Kara's mini rant was cut by a high voice following a little girl running into Pucks arms.

"Daddy, Guess what I did yesterday? I punched a boy!"  
Pucks face showed only confusion just as a yell came from the room at the end of the hallway of the huge condo.

"AHHHHHH!" Puck almost lost his footing as something rammed into him from behind.

"Whoa!"

Kara rolled her eyes as she kissed the little girl's forehead and bent down and picked up a little boy almost identical looking to the young girl.

"Jace. What did I tell you about the whole jumping in the morning thing?" She raised her eyebrows at the green eyed little boy in her arms.

"Ummm, Technically you said not to jump on you. You didn't say not to jump on Dad." Kara stares at her son and just shakes her head.

"Jesus. I feel like I'm raising a future Jimmy Neutron!" She says laughing a little and kissing the boys forehead before running toward the door.

"I'll see you all tonight! Kay?" She yells running out the door. A chorus of 'Bye Mommies' in her wake

*Kara POV*

When I walk out of the tall apartment building I call home now I cant help but take in the fresh air. Well… semi fresh air. New York air ran out of fresh about 50 years ago.

"Hey Sammyboy." I say as I get into the black old Mercedes.  
"Sup lady." He responds.

" So how many times you watch Avatar this weekend?" I say nonchalant smirking behind my apple.

"Shut up." Is the only response I get. I stick out my tongue at him because we both know he watched it at least once. And probably would have more then that if 'Cedes hadn't got fed up with his obsession with Zoe Saldana years ago. Mercedes is a Diva naturally But the Preggo 'Cedes that we have now would totally take that boy to the carpet if she had to deal with watching that movie more then once a week. (Even though all of us new directions know they had their first real kiss after he told her he liked her … in Na'vi.)

I remember when I first met Sam and the rest of the guys. And giggle at the thought. Wow. It's Amazing how 6 years ago I was somewhat normal.

**Flashback**

"_So Uhhh here we are." I look up at the ridiculously tall person standing next to me._

"_This so does not mean I'm joining your little glee club thing all right? This is just a trial run. To see if it's not a total bust." I say. I have no clue how I got roped into this mess! One minute I'm refusing to join this Glee club thing, The next is asking me to either tutor or do Glee club to pad my resume. The tutoring is soooooo not an option I'm not really what You'd call a People person, and I have to get in to UCLA and get out of this godforsaken hell crater of a town!_

"_You'll like it. Trust me." Finn smiles down at me. And for some odd reason I actually smile back. What is with this dude?_

"_Hey you're doing the glee thing right?" I jump as my sister all but appears out of thin air next to me._

"_Dios Mio! Lia. What the hell. Must you constantly do that?" All I get back is a shrug._

"_Sorry, but your really doing the glee club thing? Your singing!" She grins as she says this._

"_Maybe its not definite, all right I just wanna-"  
"I'm doing it too." She says enthusiastically._

"_Uh… OK?" Honestly even though I don't show it I know she knows it's a relief having her with me._

"_As long as mom doesn't find out we should be good." I deadpan noticing her grin immediately droop and I grin myself at her expression._

"_Oh chill out you're an expert liar. " I say poking her in the ribs with my elbow. Her grin doesn't return._

"_What is it now." I say_

"_Brigan."I stop smiling… My brother totally would never understand. _

"_Who's Brigan?" I totally forgot there was an Osh Koshed giant standing next to me._

"_Uh, My brother." I say evenly._

"_He doesn't like glee club."  
"No. Just music in general really, him and our mom totally think it's a waste of time." Wait … Why did I just tell him that! _

"_And you don't?" He asks looking at me in a way that implies he actually wants to know. But I don't answer I walk right into the Spanish room. I have already told this dude wryly too much today._

"_Kara, Celia glad you could come." Mr. Shue says (rather loudly) and everyone turns around to look at us. _

"_New meat. Oh joy." Says a tiny (and I mean tiny) Hispanic girl in a cheerleading uniform sitting next to the girl Brigan sat next to in Spanish class. Mercedes I think it was._

"_Don't start Santana." says to the girl._

_Santana just rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair crossing her arms. Lia and me look at each other._

"_So," Finn says _

"_This is Kara and Celia they're auditioning today," He says with an excitement that both annoys and endears me._

"_Well great!" Comes a very annoying voice from the first row. (How do I know This person is going to wind up getting on my nerves._

"_Hi Im Racheal Berry Future Broadway legend. I'm the one you'll be singing behind in all of our compititions." _

"_OK you know what. Tu esta loca perra." Whoa Santana was way stronger then she looked and faster because before that obnoxious girl could even notice what was what She was out of her chair and looking murder ready. Taking 3 boys this dude w/ a mowhawk Finn, and a hot blonde guy._

"_OK guys do you really think this is a good way to get new members?" looks at us Apologeticly as he speaks._

"_Racheal stop it. Santana calm down."By now I'm looking around and getting the jist of the room 2 cheerleaders 3 football players. Huh maybe this isn't such a bust after all._

"_Anyway everyone in glee clubs had an What do you guys wanna sing?"_


End file.
